


Feliz

by Kikinu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai no entiende mucho de las relaciones humanas. No entiende nada, para ser más precisos. Lo que para todos es algo muy simple para él es algo completamente extraño y complicado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz

Sai no entiende mucho de las relaciones humanas. No entiende nada, para ser más precisos. Lo que para todos es algo muy simple para él es algo completamente extraño y complicado.

Pero, en estos momentos, mientras Sakura lo abraza y le dice que _lo quiere_ , que _siempre_ lo hará, que él es el verdadero amor en su vida… no un amor infantil y ciego, no una confusión con un mejor amigo, sino amor _verdadero_ … por más que no lo haya encontrado en ningún libro Sai sabe que es _feliz_.

Y, realmente, está contento de vivirlo en vez de leerlo en un libro.


End file.
